Gundam M
by Kalika-Peacecraft
Summary: (no summary)


Gundam M ****

Gundam M

By: Kalika-Peacecraft

Intro

After Colony 195. Following the assassination of the pacifist leader of the Colonies, Heero Yui, an organization known as The United Earth Sphere Alliance takes power. They rule both the Earth and Space Colonies with an iron fist. Using machines called Mobile Suits, the key to military power, they maintain control over all of Earth and the colonies. 

However, rebel citizens of certain Colonies scheme to bring new arsenals to the Earth, disguising them as shooting stars. The mission, code named Operation Meteor, send 5 legendary Mobile Suits called Gundams to Earth to fight The Alliance and Elite soldiers of the Specials. In these Specials is a secret military force called Oz. Secretly, they plot to overthrow the Alliance and open up the flood gates to a new era of bloodshed. 

This is the story of one Gundam pilot. Her name is Kalika, and pilots the most powerful Gundam, Epyon. She was also named leader of the missions by the 5 scientists who made the Gundams. No one knows her past or what she looks like. They never lived long enough to tell another soul. 

****

~~~

"All areas functioning. I will enter the atmosphere in 600 seconds." Kalika said to the base at the Colonies. "Roger. We will now break communication to avoid detection. Good luck in your mission." Laughing softly, she replied, "Roger that. "

Switching the oxygen reserve to low so her atmosphere shield could have all the power, she prepared to enter the atmosphere. A sudden beeping took her attention. Looking up at her screen, she said, " Center and magnify the target. " What was showed on her screen was a close-up picture of an aircraft. " Shit. A mobile suit carrier. The Alliance is already on to me." Looking at her power meter, she said, " I can get away. No problem." Another beeping drew her attention. Words began to appear on a smaller screen. "Alter mission. Destroy mobile suit carrier. Lieutenant Zechs Merquise is on board." Taking the controls, she flipped her plane around and headed strait for the mobile suit carrier. 

From the back of the carrier, a Leo ground-type mobile suit emerged, and headed for Kalika. Lifting a Buster Bazooka, the Leo loosed a shot. Swerving quickly, Kalika avoided the shot. She was unable to dodge the second however. It tore half of her carrier off. "Shit. He hit me hard. He's good. " Kalika said. Looking up, she saw the Leo preparing for another shot. Lifting her hand, she pushed a handle forward. What was left of the carrier melted away. Left in its place was Kalika inside Epyon. In bird-mode, it looked like a double-headed phoenix. As she emerged, she saw 2 Aries air-type mobile suits emerge from the Carrier. " You think you are surprised now, well…" Pushing another button, her Gundam morphed. Blood red, it resembled a demon. It was bigger then a regular suit and certainly was powerful. Activating her beam saber, Kalika gunned it toward the 2 Aries. A long whip-like projection burned red-hot from her Gundam's left hand. With a swing of the fast hands, the Aries were cut in half. A satisfying _BOOM_ sounded in the air.

The beeping again grabbed Kalika's attention. The Leo was attacking with a beam saber. " Oh no you don't!" She grabbed the Leo's hand and held it to prevent it from hitting her. The instant she held the Leo, the pilot leapt from the mobile suit and opened a parachute. In the instant he jumped, she saw it was Zechs. Trying the last minute to decelerate, she saw the weight was too great. She was heading full speed for the ocean. "Damn you. I will get you back Zechs. I will be back. " She slammed into the ocean, and began to sink like a rock.

****

~~~

"What was it Zechs?" Trieze Kushrenada, leader of the Special and member of the Alliance, asked the Lieutenant Zechs. " Judging from the strength of the enemy, it was made from Gundanium alloy. My men now are searching for the one I shot down. But so far, there are 5 confirmed Gundams. Every place a capsule fell, a search and recovery team came under attack. And since Gundanium alloy can only be refined in outer space, the Colonies must be rebelling. " Nodding, Trieze said, " That is correct. Continue to search for the other Gundam that was shot down. The suit might be unscathed, but that reckless pilot won't have survived. The colonies may have come up with a beast, but once we have it, we can become beasts ourselves. " "Sire." Zechs saluted as he closed the link. 

Placing his head on his hands, Trieze thought," Yes, Operation Meteor. It seems I am met with an unexpected enemy. It doesn't really matter; they will need more then 5 suits to stop the shining future of opportunity from coming. Hmm, this would never had happen if I had been her 5 years ago." Turning in his chair, she looked out his window. The ocean was so calming. The thing that was buried deep in it however, filled him with the sovility of a predator about to take down a worthy opponent. 

The gentle waves of water washed all around her as Kalika regained consciousness. Groaning, she opened her eyes. Every inch of her was in stinging pain. Blocking the pain, like she was trained, Kalika rose to her feet. Looking around, she noticed no one on the beach. "I am in the south end of the J.A.P area. But how long have I been out?" she said outloud. Rubbing sand from her long, white hair, she took off her space suit. Underneath, she had on loose leather pants, black leather boots, and a black leather top. Over this, she had on a long leather coat. Walking off the beach, she looked around again. Few cars drove by. "I need to enroll myself in a school nearby, until I get Epyon back. " Looking out over the ocean, she added, "But where do I look? I have no idea where I went down."

~~~

In less then a day, Kalika had enrolled herself in the St.Gabriel Institute. It was a very prestigious school, with uniforms and kids could live on campus. "I won't need more then 2 complete uniforms. " Kalika told the fitting women. " But why?" She asked. "That is very unusual." Looking coldly at the women, Kalika said, "Keep your questions to yourself. You will not like the answer."

The next day, she moved in to the campus homes. The administration took one look at her wealth, which ranged into the millions, and immediately granted her a room to herself. They never knew that she had hacked into the system and made the files say millions. Really, they were getting ghost money. She went to the room she was granted. It overlooked the ocean, the view she liked. Opening the boxes she came with, she unloaded her laptop and files from the Alliance Military computers she stole. "If I can hack into their system, I may be able to find the location of Epyon. But they may find it first. I have to be ready for it." Inserting the Armory disk, she pulled up the schematics for surface-to-water missiles. "If they find it first, I will launch them. They can't get their hands on any of the gundams. 


End file.
